dcuniverse_tvfandomcom-20200213-history
2017
THE SPECIFIC ORDER OF DATES PRESENTED IN THIS ARTICLE HAS NEVER BEEN CONFIRMED BY DC AND CAN BE INACCURATE, INCOMPLETE OR IMPARTIAL. This is a timeline of events that occurred during 2017. 2017 November 20th * Rachel Roth has a nightmare witnessing the Assassination of John and Mary Grayson. * Melissa Roth is shot and killed by The Acolyte. * Dick Grayson meets Amy Rohrbach. * Dick Grayson attacks Tyler Hackett, becoming Robin for the first time in a year. 21st * Rachel Roth arrives in Detroit. * Sally attempts to kidnap Rachel Roth from the Eastside Rescue Mission. * Rachel Roth is arrested and taken to the Detroit Police Department. * Dick Grayson meets Rachel Roth. * Rachel Roth is kidnapped by The Acolyte assisted by a Fake Cop. * Dick Grayson rescues Rachel Roth only to find The Acolyte dead as a result of Rachel's darker side. * Kory Anders wakes up from a car crash outside of Vienna, Austria. * Kory Anders is attacked by a tattooed man in Hotel Das Alpen. * Konstantin Kovar is killed by Kory Anders. * Gar Logan steals a video game from Vision Electronics. 22nd * Dick Grayson and Rachel Roth stop at Interstate 80 Motel. * Kory Anders scopes out the Roth House in search for Rachel Roth. * Amy Rohrbach is murdered by the Nuclear Family. 23rd * Dick Grayson and Rachel Roth arrive at Hank Hall and Dawn Granger's apartment in Washington, D.C. 24th * Dawn Granger is injured by the Nuclear Family. * Rachel Roth is kidnapped by the Nuclear Family. 25th * Kory Anders rescues Rachel Roth from the Nuclear Family. * Rachel Roth meets Gar Logan. * Kory Anders takes Rachel Roth to Saint Paul's Convent. * Rachel Roth escapes from Saint Paul's Convent. * Gar Logan takes Rachel Roth to Doom Manor. * Niles Caulder is paralyzed by Rachel Roth. * Gar Logan leaves the Doom Patrol. 26th * Dick Grayson sells his car in order to purchase a van his newfound allies. * Dick Grayson trains with Kory Anders, Gar Logan and Rachel Roth in a barn. * The Nuclear Family attacks Dick Grayson, Kory Anders, Gar Logan and Rachel Roth. * Dick Grayson reveals his identity to the rest of his allies. 27th * Dick Grayson travels to Chicago to confront Adamson. * The Nuclear Family is killed by Adamson via killswitch. * Dick Grayson meets Jason Todd. * Dick Grayson reconnects with Clayton Williams and is attacked by Nick Zucco. 28th * Dick Grayson, Rachel Roth, Gar Logan and Kory Anders are taken to Agnews Asylum to be experimented on. * Rachel Roth meets Angela Azarath. * Dick Grayson, Rachel Roth, Gar Logan and Kory Anders escape Agnews Asylum. * Dick Grayson gives up the mantle of Robin. 29th * Dick Grayson reconnects with Donna Troy and learns about Tamaranean language. 30th * Koriand'r regains her memories. * Dick Grayson and Donna Troy track Koriand'r to her ship. * Gar Logan is poisoned. * Rachel Roth calls upon her father, Trigon, to help Gar. * Dick Grayson attempts to confront Trigon only to be pulled into a dream state. * Dick Grayson becomes an acolyte of Trigon. * Trigon is defeated by Rachel Roth. Category:Timeline